Epsom salts (magnesium sulfate) have been used to treat a variety of skin conditions when mixed with water. There is a need for a topically-applied composition that delivers magnesium chloride to the skin in quantities sufficient to inhibit growth of Propionibacterium acnes (P. acnes) bacteria on the skin surface and to actively draw water out of the skin.